Stubborn
by perksofbeingodair
Summary: Peeta is going through his last year of high school, and just as any other teenager has problems with his family, classes and one special girl. Can he get the courage to talk to Delly or get to know Katniss is going to change how he feels?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my first fanfic ever, so I'm going to apologize for any grammar mistake. **  
**I don't own The Hunger Games, Mrs. Collins does.**

* * *

-Boy, I thought I had made myself clear. - Mr. Abernathy it's looking at me with a disappointed face, and I hate it. But what can I do, I'm not good at history all those dates and "important stuff" that happened to let us be living here, I don't care about that, what's done it's done.

-I told you that if you keep failing the tests you were going to fail the subject and that will lead you to summer school, and if I remember correctly it's your last summer in high school. Do you want to spend your last summer in school?- He's asking me like if I'm a little kid who doesn't understand what he's talking about or something, maybe he's really worried about me. I know he is, he's pretty much like an uncle to me; he and my dad are best friends, since like ever.  
-No, I don't want to spend my last summer in school. I swear I studied and try and everything and… - I ran my fingers through my hair like every time I'm mad or nervous.  
Yeah give me an algebra test and I can resolve every single problem, and it's not to brag but I can make an A plus, but history no, that's not my thing. -Do you think I'm happy failing your tests? Have you heard what my mother has told me?  
-Well try harder. And don't even think about what your mother says, I've told you this a thousand times she's just... - but I stopped listened to Haymitch the moment I turn my head to the door and watch her past by, she's so beautiful and flawless. Today she's in her purple cheerleading outfit that makes her wavy blonde hair and those pretty blue eyes of hers look sparkling and - hey Mellark- I'm back to earth at the sound of Haymitch clapping right in front of my face- that's what got in to you? She's the reason why you can't stop drooling in my class? Well just talk to the damn girl all ready- now I'm pissed and scowling, Delly's not the reason I'm failing in history, yeah maybe it's the only class I have with her this year and yeah maybe, just maybe I get a little distracted when she waives her hair or when she talks; but that doesn't mean that I'm failing because of her. I think I would still be failing if I hadn't had this class with her, I just hate history.  
-She's not the reason I'm failing ok, Haymitch. And it's not simple to go and talk to her.- I mumbled the last part like if I was speaking to myself but he did hear me saying it and he starts laughing.

-Boy, you talk to half the school, I think you could tell me the names of every guy and girl you share classes with, you're the most easy going and the most friendly guy I've met here, I think you're the only one I like in this school - I was starting to blush a bit until he ended his speech- and don't forget about how handsome you are- with this he winked at me at started laughing again seeing my reaction which was a very uncomfortable face. - I'm just messing with you, but I meant every word I say, you can talk to her she's just a girl she's not going to bite you.–

Now here's where he's wrong. I have tried to talk to her since the 8th grade. Delly and I live next door, and we were best friends when we were little, but when we got into the 7th grade we grew apart she spent more time with girls, and got into the cheerleading squat; while I was spending time with my new friends Tresh and Finnick, playing football with my brothers or painting. And since we didn't share any classes together we eventually stopped talking. It was ok for me at first, I had new friends and she seemed happy, but then I started to miss her and miss spending time with her, and by the time I realized I liked her more than a friend it was too late she was dating some dude of the football team. Since then I haven't had the courage to talk to her, just a hi and bye now and then, she broke up with the guy and dated another one and went back single again. I dated girls of course, they were nice but they weren't Delly so it never seemed to work.

-It's not that simple Haymitch, we haven't talk in 4 years and that's not even the point, we're here for my history test. remember? -Right, right we will talk about that later, maybe with Ryan- No! My dad and Haymitch together were ok, but having a conversation about the girl you like with your father its awkward enough without having a drunk Haymitch (who was always drunk except in school hours, that's why you always see him mad and scowling, except maybe when I'm with him) around to make fun of my love life. He then starts to laugh for the third time at my speechless face. - I'm just joking you know that, you're just so easy to mess with. But yeah you're right let's get into business. I call you for two reasons, the first one, as you know, you failed my last test but I'm going to make an exception and it's only because it's you, and not failing you at this test, but here's the catch and the reason number two, you have to go to tutoring lessons.-

What?! he's got to be kidding me, I'm a junior in high school, I suppose to be having fun, go out with my friends, not going to tutoring lessons or working at the family bakery; well maybe that's not really a problem I actually like to work there, as long as my mother's not in the same shift as I am.

- I'm going to assign you one of my best students and I will inform you when and where it's your first lesson, of course if you're ok with it. You have something to say kid?- The way he's asking the question it's implying how mad he actually is and how serious he's talking about this and also that I should have nothing to say and just nod. So that's what I do, I guess I don't have other choice. - I've nothing to say Haymitch and thanks I know you're worried about me.  
-You got that right boy, I know you're young and want to have fun and figure out a way to talk to the Carthwright girl, but first things first. You have to past this subject and prove your mom wrong you hear me.- I nod again -Yes Haymitch- and with a shake of his head he's giving this conversation an end, so I turn away towards the door and before I leave the room he yells at me. -And it's Mr. Abernathy for you Mellark, don't start being haughty with me.- And with a smile on my face and a shake of my head I leave my history classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm running towards the library school building, I know how mad Haymitch is going to be when he finds out I'm late for my first tutoring session. But it wasn't my fault, my mom told me to work an hour extra of my regular shift and I couldn't say no to her, she would have gotten mad, maybe even she would've hit me. So I had no other choice than to take the shift, and that's the reason I am running from the bakery to the school.

I have to be honest; I'm not really looking forward to the tutoring I would rather have stayed working in the bakery even with my mom there.

And I still don't know who this brilliant student Haymitch was talking about is.  
It's been a week since Haymitch told me to take tutoring classes for history, and today at the end of school he came up to me and told me today was my first session.

I'm looking at my clock and see it's 5:20 I run faster while I keep remembering the last conversation I had with Mr. Abernathy.

_"Mellark!" I'm about to go into my car when I hear Haymitch yell at me, I turn around to face him. "What's up Haymitch?"_  
_"How many times do I have to tell you is Mr. Abernathy when we're in school?" I only smile at this statement "Sorry, old habits."_  
_"Yea yea yea, I came here to tell you that you start your tutoring sessions today, at 5 o'clock here in the library building." Shit, I thought he had forgotten about that, it's been a weak since he told me about it so I assume he had forgotten. "And don't give me that look, you know I couldn't forget about this; if it would've been up to me your first session would've been the same day I told you about it, but my student couldn't make it until today. So, today at 5, and I don't want you to be late, and I want you to put all your effort in this, my student's going to tell me all about your progress and your behave." So what now, this person is not only going to be my tutor but also my babysitter. I'm mad at this statement, and why today? Why didn't he ask me if I didn't have something to do? He only assumed I was free today. Ok maybe I don't have anything to do, I work at the bakery and my shift ends at 4 so I was free to go to the tutoring, but I was mad that he didn't even ask me when I was able to go to the session. It all has to be according with his brilliant student's schedule._

_"And what makes you thing I don't have anything to do today, I have a life you know, I have to work at the bakery and unfortunately I also have homework." I know I shouldn't be talking this rough to him, his only trying to help me out, but today wasn't my best day and his news came to making it worst to me. "And who is this student? I don't even know who this person is, why don't you tell me already?"_  
_"Geez boy calm dawn what's with the attitude. I didn't know you had stuff to do, if you can't today we can check when both of you are available, I just didn't thought you had anything to do today."_

_Ok now I know I surpass with him, his only trying to help me, I should be the one worrying about the tutoring, asking him when this person can help me. I need to pass his subject. "I'm sorry Haymitch, I'm just not in the mood. And no, I don't have anything to do today I just didn't like the fact that you only assumed it and didn't even ask me."_  
_"I knew you had nothing to do; you're as lazy as your father. But it's fine; just make it on time boy."_

_He's turning around towards his own car, and before he goes any farther I ask him "Aren't you going to tell me who my tutor is?" He just turns and shakes his head "No boy, you'll find out today." "But how am I suppose to know if my tutor is in the library, who am I suppose to be looking for?." "Don't worry about that, your tutor it's going to be outside the building waiting for you, you just have to be on time." With that, he starts walking towards his car waving his hand goodbye._

I finally make it to the library and I see no one out there, I shouldn't be surprise I'm 25 minutes late. I'm trying to catch my breath while thinking if I should wait here or get inside the building. I'm about to open the door when I see her, her dazzling grey eyes, her dark brown hair in its usual braid and her prominent scowl.  
"You're 30 minutes late, come on hurry up." She turns around and gets back into the building, that's when I realize what this means, she's my tutor, Katniss Everdeen is my tutor. Great!

She realizes I'm not following her and she adds "Are you coming or what?" I, unwillingly, start walking behind her. We walk through the library until we find a free table. I sit in front of her, still not believing that Katniss is my tutor -though I'm not surprise, she's the best student of our generation-, I mean I have nothing against her; I barely know her actually, but she's not the friendly type. In the few classes I've had with her, I always saw her quiet, reading a book, or working and she only spoke when the teacher ask her something. The only people I've seen her talk to are, this Gale guy who's in the archery team with her, and Madge -who is actually a really nice person that I still don't get how she can get along with a non friendly person as Katniss. Ok, maybe I'm judging her too much, but she always looks cranky and upset. I don't even know how to talk to her, and that's odd, I always have a good way with words when I talk to people and when I say people I mean everyone, maybe except Delly, but beside from her I can talk easily with everyone.

She's looking at me like she's mad, and she should be I made her wait 30 minutes until I finally arrived.  
"Aren't you going to pull out your books?" "Look, I'm sorry I'm late..."  
We both say at the same time, and then she almost smiles, I can see she tries not to smile, and that only makes me smile; people have always told me I have this contagious smile, but I haven't believe that statement as much as I do now. She's now smiling at me, ok it's not a huge grin that shows all her teeth, but she's curving her lips up. She doesn't look mad anymore but she's still scowling.  
"I don't care why you're late, just let's get started."  
"I just wanted to apologize, but ok. Where should we start?"

"You're the one having troubles with the subject, you should tell me that." Her sudden change of humor disconcerted me. Her tone was now more severe, by this point, I think she was getting frustrated but I think I should get used to it by now. So I just gave her another friendly smile, but it didn't come out as easily as the first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**It took me longer than I expected it, but here it is. Chapter 3, it's shorter than the previous but I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

We were in the library for 2 and a half hours. And I'm not going to say that it was the best 2 and a half hours of my short life.

I knew Katniss was smart, we've been in the same school since kindergarten and in the few classes I've had with her I've noticed she wasn't only smart, but also clever. But in those 2 and a half hours I was amazed by her.

Since I didn't learn anything in Haymitch's class we had to start from the beginning, world war one. At first I was interested, how Germany wanted to be one of the world's great powers and the alliances that were formed. But then Katniss started to named all of this famous people and the important stuff they did, and all the important dates and what happened in those dates and I was just amazed how she didn't look for a reference in the books and she didn't stutter once; she got so lost in her explanation that I think she forgot I was there.

She was so focus, her frowning was gone and her face was at complete ease, I even sow her tiny smile for the second time that day, she was remembering something I didn't even listen to, because I was astonished by this new side of her.

Maybe she like history more than any other subject, maybe that's what she wants to study after she finishes high school, or maybe she's just good at any subject; and I find myself wanting to know all of this and more, she was a complete mystery to me.

And then suddenly all of her easiness disappeared; like a bubble that has burst in her face she realized she was lost in her own story, and the frowning came back.

"Where you listening to something I said?" She told me like she was mad at me and that only make me mad. "How could I even listen to you? You talk too fast; I can't understand anything you say." I answered her as harsh as she question me. "Well, if you had the decency to listen carefully to what I'm saying, to write things down, and to ask me questions when you have doubts you would understand!"

It seems like she's just trying to find an excuse to fight with me. But I won't be part of her game I really need to pass this subject; I can't fail and hear my mother say how useless and worthless I am, I have to prove her wrong. And I don't want to go to summer school either; I have plans, I want to go to college and study art. But on top of all that I just don't want to disappoint my dad and Haymitch. So I just going to need to suck it up and learn to be really patient with Katniss.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I just got lost. That's it, can we just go slower?" Maybe the look on my face was really desperate, 'cause she looked more sympathetic. "Yeah, sorry I guess you're right. We're going to start maybe with two chapters per session, does that seams ok with you?" "Yeah, seams great" I gave her a genially smile, we were finally going somewhere.

"We should go, it's getting late" she said while standing up, so I followed her to the door, our small walk fill with an awkward silence, so I tried to break the silence. "When do you think can be the next session?" "I'm free Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Are you ok with those days?" "Well it depends on the shift they give me on the bakery, but I think I can get those days to our tutoring, I mean I just have to talk to my, dad that's all."

"Do you work there every day?" Wait did Katniss Everdeen was making small talk? "Well not every day, we share shifts with my brothers, but my parents are the ones who gives us our schedules, so like I said, I'll just talk to my dad about it".

Without me realizing, we were already in the school parking lot and she was heading to a BMW M5, to say that I was impressed was little, the car was gorgeous. "Wow that's yours?" "Yeah, my dad bought it for me; he said I should have my own car in my senior year". She tells me as is no big deal, I mean her car overshadows my Audi A6, and I help my dad pay for it with all those hours working at the bakery.

"So you'll let me know if you can this Friday, right." "Yes, I'll let you know tomorrow" "ok, see you tomorrow then" "yeah, see ya'". And with just and awkward wave I turn to the entrance/exit of the parking lot.

_This are going to be some interesting tutoring sessions_, I thought to myself, Katniss is actually quite odd, nothing I have against her, but I never imagine someone like her -let's say, not a people person- tutoring, maybe I wasn't the only one and she liked help others who knows. All I know is she's still a mystery to me, even though I know her for like 12 years.

Just as I'm reaching the parking exit I hear a car horn and I turn around and see Katniss's head out of the window of her BMW.

"Want a drive?" She yells.

I'm just really puzzle, who is she? Who is this Katniss Everdeen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Longest chapter so far. It was quite fun to write, but at the same time frustrating. But any way here it is.**

* * *

"No, my house is not that far actually". "Yeah, I know" she knew? Wait did she just blush?

"I mean, is near to the only bakery on town so... My house is on that direction anyway". "Ok"

I know I answer her but it was all so strange, I couldn't even move. "Can you just get into the car already"; and there was her frown again, so I just got into the car. And just as I expected the car was full with -wait for it- awkward silence. I mean, I'm almost all the time really good with words, but what do you talk about -with not only the smartest girl on school but also the least social girl on school whom I have never talked to before.

"So, how's school?" What is that Mellark? If it weren't for the few conversations I've had with Delly, I would say this is the most painfully awkward conversation I've ever had. "We don't have talk, you know" she says still with her frowning. What is with this girl and her change of humors, like really, if she didn't want to give me a ride she shouldn't have offer. If she's trying to be polite, she's failing pretty badly at it.  
"You know if you didn't want to give me a ride you shouldn't have offer" she looks at me like she's having an inner fight and then looks quickly to the road again, and sighs. "It's ok I guess, thank you for asking?" she says the last as a question, so I just don't try to start a conversation again, even with the still uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry I'm just, you know, not good at talking to people" she doesn't look sorry at all, she actually looks kind of mad. "No kidding, I would have never guess that" I joke and she surprisingly half smiles "shocker I know" she was joking with me, I couldn't let the opportunity go so I had to ask "so you know, you're not... how do I say this nice, good with people you know what I mean" she narrowed her eyes "what's your point?" "Why are you tutoring me when you know you're not good at treating people?" "This is going to my school record, for college, it's sort of community service or something like that, it's going to help me get my scholarship. Here we are." Just when I was getting something out of her, we get to my house. "Right, here we are. Thanks, again." "No problem. Good night Peeta." "Night, Katniss."

I leave her car kind of confused; I was finally learning how to talk to her and learning something about her, which was all new to me. The only think I knew about her before this day was that she lived with her parents –her dad works at the city university but I'm not really sure what he teaches and I'm not sure but I think her mom doesn't work– and her little sister Primrose, that she has been attending to the same school as me for the past 12 years and that the only people I have seen her with are Gale and Madge. So I was curious to know which college did she wanted to go to if she needed to do community service to get a scholarship, I mean, she's too damn smart she could easily get a scholarship at any school.

I go into my house and that's when it hit me, I'll have, probably, the rest of the year to get to know Katniss better. "Dad, mom I'm home" I yell at them when I see no-one is the living room. "We're at the kitchen Peeta". I can hear my dad clearly and I head to where they are, only to say good night I'm really not in the mood for another one of my mother's talks; but when I get to the kitchen I see something -more like some people- that I didn't expect.

Mrs. Cartwright has long wavy blond hair exactly like Delly's, and you can see they are much alike, except for their eyes, Delly has this beautiful sparkly blue eyes like her dad's instead of her mother's deep clear brown eyes.

I can feel all of the four of them -my parents, Mrs. Cartwright and Delly- looking at me, and I can't remember a time when I have feel as much self-conscious and intimidate as I feel right now.

"Son, aren't you going to greet Claire and Delly?" My dad tells me with a huge grin, he clearly sees this amusing. He knows how I feel about Delly. "Yeah... uhmmm sorry, good night Mrs. Cartwright, uhmmm Delly" I couldn't even get that sentence without even stutter, great, Mellark!

"Peeta, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Claire. It's been so long Peeta, you're so grown-up" "yeah I know, thanks Mrs. ...Claire" this couldn't be any more awkward. I am torn, I want to stay and talk to Delly, but due to my lack of confidence around her I just want to run towards my room. But then I look at Delly and she's smiling at me, she's so pretty. "Hi, Peet!" She says to me and I can't help but smile widely. It's been awhile since we spoke. "Why don't you and Delly go outside while we speak with Claire?" Me... and Delly... alone? My dad has got to be kidding! What are we going to talk about, what am I going to say? "Peeta! Don't just stand there, that's rude" my mom's harsh tone gets me out of my inner conversation. "Come on Peet, let the grown-ups talk" she stands up and goes to the door that leads the backyard, so I follow her.

Delly sits on one of the swings in a corner of the background and I sit in the next one. _You need to say something, _I think, _anything, anything it's fine. _"So, to what do we owe you this visit?" I will never understand my formality towards her, but I made her laugh, so that's great. "My parents are going to renew their vows, and they want your parents to be in the wedding, I don't know maybe to be bridesmaid and best men, I'm not really sure". I wasn't expecting that, but I'm not really shocked, Delly's parents are a happy loving couple and they're good friends with my parents, so I can easily see my parents be part on their wedding.

"Wow, that's cool, I'm happy for them". "Yeah I know, I feel they only want a reason to do a party, but I'm going to be maid of honor, so I don't care". She says this serious and I'm surprised but she only laughs at my reaction. "I'm just kidding, I'm really happy for them too. I think it's really romantic".

And it is, the feeling of nervousness you get when you're going to propose, to see the reaction of your beautiful bride-to be; that most be the most amazing feeling ever. I know that for what my dad told me. He and my mother are in love, no one can doubt that, I know my mother is not to show affection in front of people, but I know they love each other; and even though she sometimes doesn't treat us –me and my brothers- all lovingly, she does love us in her own way. She wasn't like that before.

She wanted a girl since she married my dad, and she could've had her 7 years ago, I could have have a sister right now, but she lost her and that devastated all of us, but her most of all. But I don't think that makes her love us any less, she's hurt and I know that hurt will ever disappear, and that makes me understand her, love her even more.

I turn my head to look at her, but she's looking at the tree house in front of us. "It's been ages since we've been up there. I remember we always used to play there when we were little". We both smile, remembering all days. I remember this one day we didn't let Rye get in the tree house and he ran towards the house crying for my dad. "Do you… do you want to go up there?" Now she looks at me with her eyes wide open "are you serious? Can we up there?" "Of course, come on".

We stand up and we climb up the stairs. Both the tree and the house are quite big. My dad told me when he and my mom were looking for a house he wanted a huge tree in the background so he could build a tree house for their kids. And so he did, the house is on a wooden base and it's curvy but has not specific shape, it's only one room but it's big but everything is well spread. It has a two wooden door, both small and long windows throughout the house. On the inside it has a new medium plasma TV –we recently connected our wii and x box to it–, in front is a large white couch and two poofs on each side of the couch. Next to a large window there's a table and a small fridge. And at the bottom of the house there's a huge bookshelf where there are not only books but also games, cards and our childhood toys.

"I see you changed the old TV". "Yea we have marathons with Rye and Chris". "Aww you have sleepovers with your brothers, that's cute" We both laugh at her joke. And I can't help but think that I like this, this easiness between us, like the old times. "Ha Ha very funny. But yea, you can say that". "So can I play, or is it just a siblings thing?" "Sure, what you want to play?" "I'm in the mood to beat you in Mario car" "Sorry but you're about to face the champion on Mario car of the house, so let's see how you do it". We play along and we smile exactly like the old times, and I realize I've missed her, this, our friendship.

* * *

I know maybe you didn't like part of this chapter (or most part of it), but the Delly/Peeta thing wont be that long I swear. I have this idea about Peeta and Katniss falling for each other that I hope you will like. So please please please don't get mad and bear with me.  
Almost forgot, if you want to know how the tree house looks, I post the link of the photo on my profile. I'm not really sure I describe it well.

Thanks so much for reading! See you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Last night was really amazing; I haven't spoken to Delly in a long time until yesterday.

We kept playing videogames until her mom came and told her it was time to leave. I really didn't want her to go, but then it didn't matter because she hugged me and told me we'll see each other in school.

I am actually excited about this day; maybe I'm finally going to be able to start a conversation with her without stutter. I want to see her again, talk to her.

Suddenly I feel an arm pulling me until I collide with a muscular body.  
"I thought you were going to call me yesterday after your shift at the bakery."  
"Oh yeah, sorry I kind of forgot about it. Sorry Finn." "Sorry, sorry!? That's what you have to say Peeta". He's now yelling and we're getting people's attention. He always does this dramatic act of his whenever he feels like it, and I only keep going with it whenever I feel like it. "You know how many hours I spend between choosing what I was going to wear and combing my hair because I knew you were coming to my house! No, let me tell you, you have no idea." By now everyone was laughing, including me. "I am really sorry Finnick. How can I reward you for this?" He's making a face like he's thinking about it and at the same time like he's feeling hurt. "Ok. I think I know how you" and then he is interrupted by the sound of his cell phone.

He starts smiling when he checks his phone and I instantly know who is calling him. "Sorry Peet is Annie. I have to go." He tells me this with a few pats on my shoulder. "But this isn't over." Then he starts running and I can hear him talking to Annie. And I find myself smiling about all this.

I can't imagine a happier couple than Finnick and Annie.  
They met in our freshmen year; Annie was new at the city and hence new at the school. She was shy and didn't talk to anyone. But it took Finnick only one class to fall deeply for her.

At the end of the first day, he came to me and told me that he had found 'the girl'. I wanted to laugh at the situation, mostly at him. He didn't even speak to the girl and he says he's in love with her? It was hart to believe, mostly because he's not a relationship kind of guy. But I was wrong.

He had only one class with her every day, so he made those 60 minutes count. At first he was only nice to her, he wanted her to notice him, but didn't wanted to fall into the 'friend zone' -those are the exact same words hi used, they hurt me when I heard them but I know he didn't say it on purpose-. You could see Annie happy that at least she had someone to talk to in one of her classes. And I believe it was thanks to Finnick that she become more sociable and talkative; she started to have more friends, both girls and boys, which didn't like Finn at all. So he decided it was time to ask her out.

Unfortunately Annie declined him, she said she didn't want to date at the moment, she was new at the city and she simply didn't want a relationship right then. Finnick took it quite well, he somehow new that Annie was going to say no to him. He knew other girls would've said yes to him, because of his looks -let's face it, Finnick is a really good looking guy-, but she didn't and he liked her even more for it. And so he kept trying, but she kept saying she would like to be his friend but he told her he didn't want her as a friend, which made Annie mad at him; but no matter how many times she said no to him and no matter how annoyed she got, he kept asking.

Until one day at literature -the class they both shared-, Finnick had to expose his essay about Romeo and Juliet to the class, so at the end of his essay he said:

"Well, in conclusion I can say when you're in love you have to cherish every moment you get with that person because every single one can be the last one." And the he looked Annie into the eyes, "and if you're not sure if you feel the same way that the other person I think at least you should give it a chance, maybe they will surprise you and make you fall in love with them. So ms Cresta, I'm asking you, hopefully for the last time, would you like to go on a date with me?...Please." The class was speechless, even Miss Trinket, Annie was blushing and didn't know what to say. And then she started smiling and shaking her head. "Ok Odair, but I do hope it's the last time you ask." Finnick had the biggest smile and raised his arm and fists up. "Oh believe me Annie; you're going to be the one who asks for the second date."

And everyone started laughing, even Miss Trinket, who gave Finnick a B plus. Which I believe it was more for the proposal than for the actual essay -Miss Effie Trinket is known for being a helpless romantic-, 'cause I checked it and the only thing related to the play was the name of the characters; he clearly did not read the play.  
So the first date, as expected, led to the second one, and then another one, and another one and so... the rest, as they say, is history.

I really don't know how many times he has told this story, I've lost count. But it never gets old because Finnick tells it with such enthusiasm and love you just can't help but listen to the guy.

4 years has past by and they're still together and I can't be happier for them, but sometimes I feel jealous of their relationship and I don't like it when I feel like that. Because Finn is my best friend and I want nothing but his happiness and Annie is just that. But I can't help it, I want what they have. They are so sure about how they feel for each other, they would do anything for the other.  
The few relationship I've had weren't near as good as theirs, maybe because I was thinking what Delly would say about my relationships. Maybe I should stop thinking about that. But I can't, I care too much for her, she's too important even if she doesn't know. So, I think, I'm going to give it one last try, if a loving relationship with Delly can't happen then I will try to keep her as a friend, if it isn't too uncomfortable or too painful.

Heading towards the cafeteria, looking not only for Finnick but also hopping I see Delly on the hallways; I remember I also need to talk to Katniss and tell her I talked to my dad about the tutoring sessions.  
Already in the cafeteria I spot Finnick and Annie sitting in a table so I go sit with them.  
"Annie, good to see you". "Hello Peeta, good to see you too". She says with a friendly smile.  
"So Peeta, we didn't finish our conversation this morning. Don't think I forget." "I said sorry Finnick, what other think do you want me to say?" "Not say but do." He tells with a grin on his face. "Today's your last opportunity to get into the football team." I groan loudly. "Finnick not this again. We talked about this, every year!"

Since we were in middle school Finnick has loved football, and he's s really good player; and I must say I'm not bad either. I, my dad and brothers used to play a lot when we were little; we now play every now and then due to the fact that both of my brothers are now in college and Rye is actually in his college team.  
I know I'm not bad, but my brothers are really good at football, especially Rye. They were in the high school team and thanks to them the team was victor for 5 consecutive years. They were quite popular back in the day.

So when I got into high school, not only Finnick expected me to get into the team, but also my brothers, friends and even my dad. But truth is I'm not really into football as my brothers or Finn. I like it, yes, 'cause it brings memories of when I was a child, it is thanks to football that my brothers and I are as close as we are.

When I told them I wasn't going to try to get into the team, the only one who supported me was my dad, I disappointed my brothers but thankfully they got over it. It was Finnick who never forget about the topic and every year he tries to make me go to the try outs. One would think he could forget about it but he never does and I don't think he will ever do. He did try and got into the team in our freshmen year, and now he's one of the stars of the team.

"I tell you this every year man, getting into the team will give you more opportunities to talk to Delly, right Ann, tell him." "Fin, don't push him. Look Peeta, he's right being in the team will make you easily talk to her but if you don't want to don't do it." I really hate when they talk to me like they're my parents. But I know they're right.

When I found out Dell was in the cheerleading team I really thought about get in or not. But I didn't -and still don't- want Delly liking me just because I'm in the football team, I want her to like me, not me 'the football player'.  
"Well I have both of you news, I don't need the football team to talk to Delly. I already talked to her yesterday. Yes, I, Peeta, talked to her, Delly." I say with a smile on my face, and the look of their faces only makes it wider.  
Finnick makes an attempt to say something but the bell doesn't let him. "Yea, we can talk about it later I have PE. Bye guys."

Instead of heading to the gym, were going to the football field. Apparently the school is finally remodeling it after maybe 25 or 30 years.  
I'm not so trill about being in the field, our PE professor is also the football team coach, so if he makes us play I'm pretty sure he will talk to me about get into the team. He was also expecting me to get in the team, and he keeps reminding me just like Finnick.

Just when I was making up an excuse I see that there's no need I make up one; the archery team is practicing in the field.

And I see her. It's Katniss's turn to shoot. She has her bow and arrow ready, and she looks so... peaceful, so relaxed and concentrated. And then she shoots and the arrow goes in the middle of the target.

Everyone on the team start clapping, she's smiling shyly and I can't help but thinking she looks pretty when she's smiling, she should do it more often than her scowl she usually wears.

She hugs Gale who I think, says something to her in her ear, then she turns around and see that my PE class has just seen her in action, she starts blushing and then we lock eyes, and is it me or her blush was even more noticeable? But I don't have time to see it clearly, she turns her head down and starts walking to the other side of the field with Gale at her side and it's clear they talking -actually arguing would be a better word- about something, I wonder what.

"So, because the field is occupied, just run around it for a while until I whistle."  
We all start running. Joseph, a friend of mine whom I always talk to in PE, comes running next to me and starts talking about I'm not really sure what, 'cause my thoughts are trying to figure out a way to go and talk to Katniss about the tutoring. It cannot be that hard, I've talked to her.

I turn to look to where they are and see that both -Katniss and Gale- are looking at me, so I give them a friendly smile and wave my hand at them. Gale only nods his head awkwardly and Katniss smiles shyly.  
But I have to turn my head back to Joseph to not look so discourteous.

The archery team starts again to shoot, including Gale and Katniss, and we keep running.

The coach whistles and we all go to where he is. I'm surprisingly not tired at all for the half an hour running, but I can see some of my classmates who are breathless and I'm not the only one who notices. The coach looks at us and shakes his head.

He comes to me talking. "Boy I really don't know why you're not in my team, you have good condition. Today we have try outs if you're interested." "Thanks for the consideration coach, but I think I'm going to pass this time."

The coach gives us a brief break just at the same time the archery team is picking up their stuff, so I take the opportunity to go talk to Katniss, who is not-so-surprisingly talking to Gale.

I'm facing Katniss's back and I can see Gale saying something to her with a smirk and a nod in my direction, which makes Katniss turn and now she's facing me along with Gale.

I'm comfortable with my height; I'm tall but not a professional basketball player tall. But being near Gale can be intimidating in that subject. He's not a professional basketball player tall either, but he is a few inches taller than me and their very noticeable. Luckily I'm taller than Katniss, maybe not so tall than her but that's something and it makes me feel quite better. Is that wrong in some way? Why I'm suddenly worried about my height? There is definitely something wrong with me.

"Hello Katniss!" I greet her nicely. "Hi Peeta." She says a little sheepishly and then we just stay in awkward silence, so I introduce myself to Gale, since we actually don't meet each other. "Hey, Gale I'm Peeta. Katniss is tutoring me." "Oh yea I know, Catnip has talked about you. Nice meeting you." Gale says to me, his smile never leaving his face.  
"Catnip?" Katniss is clearly mad at Gale because she's scowling at him. "It's a dumb nick name Gale gave to me. What is it that you want Peeta?" Is it me or she's acting weird? But how can I know, I don't know what is normal in her.

"Oh yes. I talked to my dad and he said I can skip my shifts at the bakery whenever is necessary." "Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow." Well, I may not know what's normal in her, but I can tell she's nervous about something.  
I want to talk to her about something else, but what do I say? It's not like we are friends. "Ok. See you tomorrow then. Goodbye Gale." His still smile at something, I dint even know why but he is. "I'll see you around Peeta." Ending this conversation I turn and leave to my next class.  
And as I leave I can hear Gale laughing.

As I leave my history class I can feel Haymitch's hand on my shoulder. "You really thought you could just leave without me noticing, don't you boy." I turn around and face him.

I didn't want to have this conversation. 1) Because I knew he was going to be mad at me and 2)I didn't want to think about how bad I behave with Katniss, she wasn't the best teacher ever but I shouldn't have snap at her.

But right now he's not looking mad, he's half smiling? Why is that? He never does that when doesn't have a drink in his hand. "Why are you looking at me like I am some crazy old man?" "Because you are Haymitch. Why are you smiling?" "What, I'm not allowed to smile? Enough with small talk, boy. Katniss told me how it went yesterday. And you are not supposed to be late kid!" He says the last sentence loud, slow and clear. I can see his mad now. "I didn't mean to be late, it wasn't my fault." "Yea, yea I don't care what happen. I hope tomorrow goes better. For both of you." Now it's clear his laughing at me, his smile is big and noticeable. What's up with him? He now has change of humors like certain tutor I know. Now that I think about it, they are both quite a like. "You are really weird today, you knew that?" "I'm always weird whenever I don't have a drink in my hand kid."

Yeah, maybe he's right. But there's something going on with him, I know him. "I still don't know why they hired you as a teacher." "Stop insulting me and leave. Don't you have homework to do or work at the bakery? Shhhss shhhss!" He's practically kicking me out of the classroom; but instead of being mad, his laughing at an inside joke I still don't understand.

* * *

**I know it took me longer but you know the holidays and then I didn't have internet but here it is. I think the chapter is a little off but in the next one we'll see more interaction between Peeta and Katniss I promise.**  
**Hope you all had great holidays or/and winter brake! Thanks again for reading(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Just like my father and Haymitch told me to, I'm at the library 15 minutes early. I'm not sure why but I'm kind of nervous, I hope this time goes better than the first one.

I think me and Katniss need to get to know better or at least understand each other, so we don't end up fighting every time we disagree. I talked about this with Finn and Annie and they told me if I wanted to learn something or at least approve my exams, I had to get along with her.

Yesterday I couldn't finish my conversation with Finnick –I leave the school as soon my history class with Haymitch ended and I didn't see any of those two and when I get home I had to work a double shift to compensate the hours I'll be missing today. So when I saw them today at the cafeteria they started asking me questions about what happened between me and Delly. I told them it wasn't a big deal and narrate the story.

"Peeta you may say it's not a big deal but it is! Have you talked to her since then? You have to talk to her!" Annie's enthusiasm made me excited. "Thanks Ann, but I don't want to get ideas and then disappoint me. And no I haven't seen her so I haven't talked to her."

"Well if you would've gone to the try outs you would have seen her." Annie and I glared at him. "But now that I see your doing a great job talking to her again I'm going to forget about it. I'm really happy for you man." "Look guys it's not like we're a couple! I'm not even sure we back to being friends as we used to. We just talked." "And that's good Mellark! You don't want to get into the ´friend zone´ again." "Thanks a lot for the advice Odair. But I just at least want her as a friend if we can't be something more; I really miss her as a friend."

And I really do. When we were younger we did everything together, we used to go downtown to the candy shop and buy lots of chocolate bars and give half of the bars to her dog when we were back at her house until her mother busted us. We also used to go to the swings in the park every Sunday; and there was this time when we take Chamomile –that's the name of Delly's dog- to the swings and Delly sat with him in one, she tried to move but Chamomile scratched her and jumped of her lap. It was really fun, but I think by now the dog hates both of us.

The point is, I really miss her as a friend and it's not that I wouldn't like a relationship with her, because I do I like her I really do and I would like to at least try something with her. But I would like to have our friendship back but I don't even know how to approach her. Why does everything have to be so messed up? WHY!?

I finally spot Katniss at thwarting entrance of the library so I wave and smile her friendly so ahead can see me. I decide I'm going to start all the "get to know each other better" now than later.

"Hello Katniss how are you?" She narrows her eyes at me but she still answers me. "Mmm fine thanks. Shall we begin?" She doesn't ask how I am but that's a start, I guess. "Oh yeah sure, but first I would like toads you some questions you know to get to know you better. Of course you can ask me anything if you want too."

"And why do you want to get to know me better?" Ugh why is everything so complicate with her. "Well, you know, so things like the last time don't happen again. So we can get along better and don't argue every 5 minutes." "Ok. What do you want to know?" "Whatever you want to tell me is fine." After a few moments she finally speaks kind of awkwardly.

"Mmm well I live with my parents, Charles and Eileen Everdeen; my dad teaches literature in the town university. I have a younger sister, Prim, she's 13. And I want to study journalism hmmmm that's it, I guess." I didn't see that one coming. "Wow, that's interesting, why journalism?" "I don't know I just like it, since I was a kid actually." "That's great!"

I wait for her to ask me something, but she doesn't. We're just looking at each other expectantly, so I start speaking. "Well, I live with my mom and dad whom, as you know, own the only bakery in town; I have two older brothers, John and Rye, they're both in college right know. We don't see each other like we used to but we get along pretty well. And I want to study art when I graduate." I finish with a smile, but she has an odd look in her eyes.

"Art?" Yes! I get her to ask, that has to be something. "Yeah, you have seen the different news blackboards that are in the school?" Just as she nods I answer. "Well I have done some of the drawings that you see in them and I was one of the few students who painted the mural outside school. Not to brag, but I've done some good stuff." I shrug like it's no big deal. But I can't help the grin that's on my face as she looks at me in awe. It's nice to brag sometime about it, I don't always get to do that. I like my job and I'm proud of it and it's nice to get recognized by it. But my friends are used to see my work so they dint think the mural or the blackboards are a big deal.

Seeing Katniss in shock about it, it's kind of nice. "They are indeed nice, but it's not a reason you should be so cocky." I have to laugh at the irony, me cocky? That sounds more like Finn, not me. "I think you would be as cocky as I am if you have made the same work I did." She's now the one to laugh.

Have I mention that she has to laugh more often? The smile she's wearing right now is better than the scowl I see in her every day. And it feels short of good to be the reason of her laughing... nice even.

"Yeah you're probably right. But I can't even draw a cat, so I don't see that happening any time soon." She still smiling and looks like she's remembering something even thought I want to know what it is; I keep to myself the urge to ask.

"Now that introductions are over, we can go back to your studies." She tells me in a serious tone but her scowl is nowhere to be found and I smile about this. Maybe all of this "get to know each other better" was a good thing to do. Maybe we can even end up being friends. "Ok, let's start."

Two and a half hours later and I am done with history. Having one hour long class with Haymitch is enough. But the difference is I did learn something in these hours.

It's not that Haymitch is a bad teacher, because he's not. Beside of being hangover almost every day his classes are really good, but I just can't focus; history and I don't match.

The thing about the tutoring is that Katniss is only teaching me, I bet I would still learn something if Haymitch was the one tutoring me.

But maybe the tutoring with Haymitch wouldn't be such a great idea. We could easily get distracted and end up talking about something entirely different.

Katniss on the other hand, is really focused on what she's doing, she answers every question I have and surprisingly she doesn't get exasperated when I ask her to repeat something.

But of course she lost it when she found out I didn't have any notes on my notebook. She didn't yell at me because we were in a library, but she was clearly upset. "Really, Peeta? How do you want to pass your exams if don't Have any notes? What do you do in the class, like sleep or…or what?" She said in a whisper but with a clearly upset tone. After that little problem she made me write everything she thought it was important -almost everything actually.

We finish the first two chapters and I am proud of myself, I understand the basics. I mean I don't know everything about it like she does but that's not the point.

We are walking to our cars in a not-so-surprising awkward silence, all of the easiness from earlier disappeared. I really need to work on making this silence more comfortable or making small talk so there's no silence at all.

We get to her car first; I want to at least thank her or something. "Ok, I see you tomorrow then." _That doesn't even sounds good, _I think to myself._ Peeta, what is wrong with you seriously? _"Yeah, I wanted to talk about that. I don't think I can tutor you tomorrow. My dad has this thing at the university and my mom's going with him, so I have to take care of Prim. I'm sorry." And she looks sorry and I feel… disappointed? Odd. "But Haymitch can ask someone else to help you." "No! I mean, you're the smartest of his class… He said so. I don't think… I don't" _Good Peeta, stutter will make the situation better._ But an idea pops into my head. "I'm free after school tomorrow. We can go to your house and you can tutor me and at the same time look after Prim. I mean if you're ok with it, of course."

She looks like she's thinking about it; maybe she doesn't want to and doesn't know how to say no.

"Are you sure?" "Yeah sure, but if you don't want to it's fine. We can postpone it." "No, no, no! It's ok… I'm ok… with it." She's anxious about something, am I making her nervous? I smile at the thought. "Ok then, tomorrow after school." "Yes. Mmmm how are going to my house? I mean, I can go in my car and you follow me on yours or…" She says sheepishly. "Or we can both we can go in my car and you tell where your house is. Of course my car is not as luxurious as yours but a car is a car right?" She laughs at my statement "Right. Then I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Katniss!" I wave at her and ten I leave to find my car.

Tomorrow will be quite interesting may I say.

Today I arrive earlier at school which is odd; I don't usually wake up this early.

I park my car but stay in it sorting my backpack. Just as I'm about to leave the car I see Gale driving his car, but what I didn't expect was Katniss being in the front sit next to Gale, laughing. I scowl at this. When I offered her to drive her home I didn't think about how she was going to get to the school. I didn't want to bother her or Gale.

The day passes with nothing extraordinaire. I don't see Finn or Annie in the course of the day, and I get that; they need to be by themselves some time. As a friend I understand that but I can't help but missing them at lunch. I spent time with some other friends but they're not Finnick or Annie. It's just not the same.

History class finishes and I can't be more relived about it. Surprisingly Haymitch doesn't stop me while I try to leave his class but I can see him smiling in my direction. That man has serious issues.

I pick up my stuff at my locker and I search for Katniss in the hallways but I can't seem to find her. I don't even know which class she had.

I consider the idea of asking Gale but I don't see him either. I could call her but I don't have her number. _I really need to ask for her number, _I think, but why. _It's just to call her whenever we're in a similar position as this one. _Another position as this one? I really need to figure out my thoughts.

I suddenly feel a hand around my arm, I expect to be her but when I turn around I find Delly in front of me.

"Hey Peeta! I was trying to talk to you but I don't think you heard me." "Sorry, I didn't hear you. I wasn't paying attention really." Something queer, I always look for Delly and we just leave the same class. I used to follow her when History class finishes, but I haven't done that recently. Queer indeed. "Yes, I figured. Well I was looking for you because my mom wanted to know if you can come tomorrow for dinner at our house. Like when we were kids, remember?" She says with a smile and I can't help but smile back, I do remember. "Of course I do. And I don't think tomorrow will be a problem, I'll tell my parents." "Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow." Before I say my goodbye I turn my head and finally spot Katniss, but she's not looking at me, she's looking at Delly. An odd look I'd say with her usually scowl. I turn to look at Delly and she's looking in the same direction, but instead of having the same odd look Katniss has, she gives her a friendly smile. Girls! Who understands them?

"Bye Peet." Delly waves at me and then leaves. I turn and see Katniss is standing next to me. "Sorry if I interrupted. I was just looking for you." She speaks sheepishly. "No, no, no, not at all. We were just saying goodbye actually." She blushes "Oh." I'm sure I will never understand girls, but I think understand any girl in the school can be easier than understand Katniss.

Trying to breaking the awkward silence here. "Are you ready to go yet?" "Yes I am."

We head to the parking lot; things are still awkward between us, I don't even know why, but I think another session of "get to know each other better" could realize the tension.

Once we're on my car she tells me her address and I start the car.

"So, tell me, what do you do in your leisure?" She narrows her eyes at me but she still answers. "Well, I used to go hunting with my dad in the woods outside the city, but now he has different schedules so we only go in the summer." "Wow, you go hunting?" She nods. "Like real animals hunting?" She shakes her head. "No we hunt canned food." She says sarcastically. "Of course animals Peeta. What else?" I laugh and she sort of laughs too. "Sorry, but I can't picture you hunting animals. But you're really good with the bow and arrow though." And there's again the blushing. "Thanks. Beside of training we also hunt because we give the food to a refuge. Well we actually give our game to a friend of my dad and she cooks what we give to her and she takes the food to the refuge." Wow I didn't think she was that kind of a person; I mean she's helping me but that's something entirely different. She's thoughtful, I like that.

"Well we only cook a Christmas meal for the homeless, so I think you win." "There's no winner, that's nice too." I smile and I can see she's smiling too.

We keep silence, but this time it doesn't feel awkward at all. And then I can hear playing in the radio "Settle down" by No doubt, damn if Finnick were here; this is our song. I can't help but turn up the volume I love this song. Katniss gives me an unusual look and I smile at her. "Do you like them?" I ask her. She only nods her head but still has this look on her face.

And so the song begins and I just sing, even though I have a terrible voice. I sing it better when I'm with Finnick.

#Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down# I make what Finn and I think is a cool move with my right hand while the left is on the wheel. I look at Katniss and I see she's trying hard not to smile.

#What's your twenty? (Do you copy?)

Where's your brain? (Do you copy?)# I want to make her smile, to sing along with me.

#Checking in to check you out

Concerned about your whereabouts.# So I keep with the movements with both hands when we reach a red light.

Copy that, you're acting strange

So tell me what is going on

So heavy I bet# I even try to make funny faces like Gwen Stefani. But she refuses to laugh.

#I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

I'm hella positive for real

I'm all good

No I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

It's kind of complicated that's for sure# I still try to move my body and hands like I'm rapping or something, I know I look silly but she still refuses to smile. She's now looking outside the window shaking her head and covering her mouth with her hand.

#But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips

I'm trying to get a hold on this# I'm now facing her but she only shakes her head.

#And I really mean it this time

And you know it's such a trip

Don't get me started

I'm trying to get a hold on this#

"Come on, you know the lyrics!" I say as I start the car again.

#Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down# No response on her side.

#No big deal (I can handle it)

It'll bounce off me (I can handle it)

Been around the block before

Doesn't matter anymore

Here we go again (Are you kidding me?)

Are you insane? (Are you kidding me?)

Underneath the avalanche

So heavy again# I still make weird moves and I failed a few notes and I finally see she's biting her bottom lip. She's giving in, I know it.

#I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

I'm hella positive for real

I'm all good# I make another move with both of my hands and rapidly put them back to the wheel. And I see it, she's finally smiling, and I smile wider.

#No I'm fine (and nothing's gonna knock this girl down)

It's kind of complicated that's for sure# I shake her shoulder "Come on Katniss!"

And she finally sings along with me.

#But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips

I'm trying to get a hold on this

And I really mean it this time

And you know it's such a trip

Don't get me started

I'm trying to get a hold on this# And finally we both sing. But I stop caring about it the moment I heard her voice. Wow she has such a beautiful voice, really talented.

#Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down#

And she's laughing. And I start laughing too.

#I'm a rough and tough

I'm a rough and tough

And nothing's gonna knock this girl down

I'm a rough and tough

I'm a rough and tough

And nothing's gonna knock this girl down

I'm a rough and tough

I'm a rough and tough

And nothing's gonna knock this girl down

I'm a rough and tough

I'm a rough and tough# I make moves with my fists like I'm a boxer and she laughs harder. And I can't help but thinking that I want to make her smile more often.

We get to her house and I stop the car, but we keep singing.

#But you can see it my eyes, you can read on my lips

I'm trying to get a hold on this

And I really mean it this time

And you know it's such a trip

Don't get me started

I'm trying to get a hold on this# And we now singing to each other.

#Gotta get a hold on this

Trying to get a hold on this

Don't get me started

Gotta get a hold on this# And I can feel her even closer to me.

#Get get get in line, and settle down

Get in line, and settle down# Or voices slowly become a whisper as the song ends, but then the whispers are replace by laughs. And I see her position herself back to her sit still laughing and I do the same even when I miss her closeness.

But I'm still laughing, because she's happy, because I'm the reason of her smile, because of her.

And I finally find out that she has an effect on me. I don't know how, but she does.

Our laughs stop slowly just as our voices did, but we're still smiling. "I never imagined I would see Peeta Mellark singing No doubt, or singing at all." "Oh well you should see Finn and I singing Underneath it all, we give a great show with that song." She laughs again, but not long enough for me. "I would definitely pay to see that."

We're in a complete silence but again it's not awkward, and I'm happy for that. "We should go inside." "Yeah you're right, let's go." We leave the car and get inside her house.

Once we're inside, I see a small blonde girl sitting in the couch watching T.V. eating pop corn. "Prim we're home." She turns to see us, and I can look at her better. And I don't see any resembles to Katniss in this young lady.

"You must be Peeta." She stands up and looks at me narrowing her eyes. I suddenly feel self-conscious. "Katniss doesn't bring boys to the house. Well except for Gale but he doesn't count. He and all the Hawthorne are always here. You seem nice. And cute. I like you." She states and I just grin. But I can't answer her back, 'cause Katniss yells at her "Primrose!" "It's ok Katniss. You seem nice too Prim" I extend my arm so we can shake hands. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Peeta. Katniss you sometimes make a big deal out of small things. Take it easy." "Don't you have homework to do Prim? Upstairs?" And she gives Prim _a_ look.

"Ok. I'll leave. Have a nice tutoring session or whatever." She grabs the pop corn and leaves.

"I'm sorry; she's not always like this I promise." She looks hesitant and I smile. "That's ok I have brothers too. They embarrass us, that's they're job." She smiles too. Making her smile is getting easier, I like that.

"We should probably start." "Yeah, you're right." So we sit on the couch and start with the next chapter.

The time passed by without me noticing. When we finished the fourth chapter the clock marked 5:30. I was shocked, I didn't even get bored. We spent all this time studying, with the exception of a little break to get something to eat, but apart from that, the only thing we did was work.

We didn't talk to get to know each other better, but we weren't in an awkward silence like we used to. I feel more comfortable around her and I think she does too.

The only think weird that happen was that I spot a little someone watching us at the top of the stairs while I was heading to the bathroom. When Prim saw that I caught her she opened her eyes wide and put her index finger on her mouth as to shush me, I only shook my head and smirked at her. She then run to, I guess, her room.

"So, I guess I see you on Monday." We are standing now at her front door. "Yes, see you tomorrow…. I mean Monday." She clasps her eyes like she's mentally face palming herself. She seriously doesn't know the effect she has. I don't know what this effect she has on me is; I only know she has it and I'm not bothered by it.

We just stand there looking at each other. I think it'll be best to leave before things get awkward. We made a huge progress today and I wouldn't like to get it ruined. "By Katniss!" I turn around in the direction of my car but I can still listen to her. "Goodbye Peeta."

When I'm in my car I see that she's still in the front door and I smile at her and surprisingly she smiles at me. I start the car and leave her house.

* * *

**I know it's late but I wanted to post this chapter in honor that later today we are getting our first look at CF.**

**Gordon, rochay97 thanks alot for your reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and i hope you like this one, I really liked writing it.**

**Of course I don't own THG or No doubt's song "Settle down".**

**Thanks again for reading!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and I still can't forget everything that happened yesterday. With the small conversation I had with Katniss, in which I felt really comfortable to talk to her; discovering the amazing voice she has; and how I spent a great time with her even if we were just studying.

I can't help but smile at the memory of her trying so hard not to laugh while I was singing.

It's a mystery to me why she doesn't have any more friends. She's really nice when she wants to, and she's also (helpful) I don't know many people who volunteers for tutoring. Maybe the thing is that she's just shy, but perhaps I can help her with that.

I look at the clock that's on the nightstand next to my bed and see that it's 6 am, I open my eyes wide realizing how late it is, I should be at the bakery by now. I hope my mom is not the one opening today, because if she is I'll be in big trouble.

I get at the bakery 10 minutes later and see my dad in the kitchen and I sigh in relive.

"Sorry to be late dad." He just smiles at me. "Morning son. Don't worry I knew you'd be tired so I didn't wake you up."  
Neither my dad nor my mom have had to wake us up to work on our weekend shifts. Since we were kids we always wake up early in the weekends so we are already used to the schedule that we don't even need an alarm clock to wake up.

"Thanks dad." I start to grab the ingredients for the cinnamon rolls -not to brag, but the ones I make are the faster to sell.

"So, how's your tutoring thing. You haven't told me anything about it. And I haven't seen Haymitch to ask him." The grin that appears in my face is involuntary, I try to hide it but I fail. I just hope my dad is oblivious to it. "It's... it's fine... I'm ok." "You sure? You don't sound ok." Lately I'm stuttering more than I'd like to. "Yes. I have a great tutor. So I'm getting better."  
He smiles at me. "That's good. Who's your tutor?"

Since I haven't talked to him about the tutoring sessions I haven't talked to him about Katniss. It's not that I don't want to talk to him about her, but what would I say...? Nothing! Because there's nothing to say, she's only my tutor.

"Well I don't know if you know her. It's Katniss, Katniss Everdeen. She's in the same year as me." "Son, how would I not know her? She comes with her mom every weekend. Haven't you seen her?"

How could I have seen her if I don't work every weekend, and when I do work I only bake, I'm not used to sale on weekends.  
Only on weekdays I occasionally get in charge of the cash register only because my dad, mom or any of my brothers are already baking.  
I always prefer baking, it's not that I don't like to talk to clients, because I do, I like to make small talk; I actually know a lot of them. But I like baking better, that's all.

So the news of Katniss buying us bread every weekend is a shock and it's clearly obvious because my dad starts laughing.

"You didn't know, did you son?" "No, I had no idea. She didn't mention it."  
"Well now you know. Now that I think about it, you should give her something to show your gratitude Peeta." "Yeah, maybe I will, dad."

We are back to our baking in silence, the only thing I hear is the low music playing in the radio.  
I try to concentrate on the rolls but I just can't get Katniss off of my thoughts.

She has coming to the bakery for who knows how long, and I haven't even notice. I could've talked to her before; we could even be friends by now.

I'm suddenly eager to open and tell my dad I can attend the cash register for today.

"Oh Peeta, before I forget. We are getting dinner with the Cartwright's tonight." He narrows his eyes and at the same time gives me a meaningful smile.

I slap myself in the face. I completely forgot about it. How could I? My dad starts to laugh, apparently he thinks I'm nervous about it, but I'm completely not. Which is odd.

"It's just dinner Peet. You'll do fine." He looks at the clock and I can't tell him that I'm not nervous at all because he speaks first. "Look at the time! It's time to open. I'm going to-" "I'll go!" I suddenly yell. "I mean, I can take care of the sales... I mean you haven't finished the breads and I already finished my cinnamon rolls."

He looks me suspiciously and I don't blame him. It's the first time I offer to open the bakery. "You sure?" "Yes sir!" We both smile at each other. "I'm sure, don't worry dad."

He hands me the keys and I leave the kitchen to open the front door.

It's already 9 o'clock and I now remember why I like better to bake. It's so boring in the front when the sales are slow!

So far our clients consisted in Mrs. Louis, Mrs. Kathy, Mrs. Cross -I know these three old ladies since I was a kid and I like them, they're really sweet. But when they tell me how grown up I am every time they see me, even if they have seen me twice in the same week, i don't know what to say, so I end up saying the same thing every time. Thanks! - and Mr. Callahan who used to teach at my school but he is now retired.

I start thinking of a way to tell my dad I prefer to do the bake today when the door opens and I see a considerably amount of people getting in. So the only think I can do, it's grit them friendly.

An hour and a half later, I found myself enjoying being in the front of the bakery. At first is really slow, but when the people keep coming is really nice to have polite conversations with the clients. People who I know since I was a kid. A few mothers bring their children with them, and it's nice to talk to them -more like I hear the children complain about how early their mothers wake them up, but I cheer them up by giving them a cookie.

So I can't say it hasn't been fun, because I liked to sale this time. But I can't help the feeling of disappointment and I don't know why.

Ok I do know why. I thought Katniss would come just like my dad said. But he did say she comes here in the weekends, so that means she can still come tomorrow but unfortunately I don't work on Sundays.

I start drawing in one of the notebooks my dad keeps in here.  
I am so lost in my drawing that I almost didn't hear the bell ring, almost.

I look up and I see a lady in her mid forties. She's blond and has deep blue eyes. I recognize her, although I've only seen her now and then downtown. Mrs. Everdeen. And just right behind her is Katniss. She has her hair down in long waves, the first time I have seen her without her braid.

They are laughing at something. I want to grit them like all the costumers but I don't want to interrupt their conversation.

But I don't have to. Katniss is looking at some of the muffins that are display near the front door; is Mrs. Everdeen the first one to see me.

"Peeta Mellark! It's been so long since the last time I saw you." She has a friendly smile on her face. I try to keep looking at her but I divert my gaze to where Katniss is. She looks shock, which makes me grin at her.

"I know Mrs. Everdeen, nice to see you. Hi Katniss, nice to see you too."

She's speechless and I think she's blushing but she lowers her head so I can't see it clearly. I would prefer she didn't hide her face; I like to make her blush. It's quite fun actually.

"I'm just gonna grab some stuff, we are already running out late." Mrs. Everdeen says to Katniss, then picks a tray and starts picking up some bread.

Katniss is still looking at the shelves near the door, which are quite far from the cash register so I can properly talk to her. I keep waiting for her to talk to me, come closer or at least look at me. But she does neither. So I just give up.

I run my hand through my hair and look at the drawing I did shaking my head. Maybe Katniss and I are not as friends as I thought. Maybe she doesn't want to be my friend. Maybe she doesn't even like me, and she has to tutor me because Haymitch told her so.

"Did you draw that?" I look up and I see she's near the counter where I am, and I smile at her. "Yes. I just did it." She doesn't meet my eyes; she's too busy staring at my notebook. I don't know what the fascination with my drawing, I do know I'm good at it, but it's just draw a sunset in a beach, no big deal. I always draw the same picture when I don't come up with anything else. It's always in my head. We go to this beach every summer with my family. And the look you get there it's just amazing. Beautiful.

"You really are good at it, you weren't just showing off." I laugh and surprisingly she joins me. "Well it's not that I like to brag, like I previously said, but I told you so." My crooked smile only makes her shake her head, but I can see she's trying not to laugh again.

"I didn't know you and your mom bought us bread." I wanted to keep the conversation going but I also was curious about why she didn't mention it before. "You'll see, people from this small town only have two options; to buy homemade bread from the Mellark Bakery or to buy dried fabric bread from the super market."

She's right it is a small town and I pretty much know everyone here because everyone come to the bakery instead of the super market –when it comes to bread, obviously.

"Yeah you're right, but I never picture you as the shopping groceries type."

She laughs. "I know, but it's like our bonding time. My mom and I, I mean. We don't spend a lot of time together so she likes to call this "our time"." She makes quotation marks with her fingers in the air, rolling her eyes at the same time. Her expression is just too funny for me so I just start laughing. "But I've been coming for quite some time now and I have never seen you at the counter."

She narrows her eyes and it's my turn to get nervous. I ran my hand trough my hair again. I'm clearly not going to tell her I was expecting to see her.

"Mmmm I got here a little late this morning, so my dad had already started baking; he asked me if I could do the sales today. And here I am." That sounds legit, right?

We don't have time to say anything else; her mom comes to the counter oddly smiling at us.

"Katniss I didn't know you knew Peeta!" She's clearly surprised but her smile is still on her face. Apparently I'm not the only one who hasn't say much about our tutoring sessions with our parents.

"He's the guy I'm tutoring mom." "Oh, you're the student Haymitch talked about. Well I hope you're doing great and this one right here is not giving you problems." "Mom!" I see Katniss blushing and I laugh along with her mom. "No, I actually think it's the opposite Mrs. Everdeen."

"Anyway, I hope everything turns out good." "Thanks, so do I." I look to see Katniss but she's staring at her mom with a look I can't identify.

I put the breads, some muffins and a few cinnamon rolls in a bag. "I hope you enjoy the cinnamon rolls, I made them myself." I say as I hand them the bag. "Really? They're Katniss's favorites." I turn to look at her but she still doesn't say a word. "You should try the cheese buns they're even better." I tell her with a smile and receive Mrs. Everdeen money.

"Yea, maybe someday." And just with a friendly expression she turns around and walks towards the door with the bag.

"See you soon Peeta." "Good bye Mrs. Everdeen." They are both near the door but before they exit I yell, "Good bye Katniss!" I can't see her face but I do see her shaking her head and I just imagine her smirking at the same time.

Seeing Katniss was the most exciting thing that happened in the bakery I don't know why, but I'm grateful that everything went well. We didn't had any awkward silences, at least not as the ones we had when we barley know each other and I think that's great. Maybe we are indeed friends, or we are trying to.

So when we had to close the bakery I was happy with that thought in mind. Not until my dad mention our dinner with Delly's family. I wasn't nervous at all, I was just confused. I haven't been thinking about Delly like I used to, I haven't noticed her around school either.

I'm still excited for today, I don't know if we are going to talk like we did when she and her parents went to my house a few days ago, but I would like that a lot. It was like we were children again. It just felt good.

Going to Delly's house it's kind of weird; I haven't been there in years.

Obviously only my parents and I go, my brothers couldn't come they have football practice or some studies to do. I don't know if I'm glad they didn't come or sad. In one hand if they would've come they would be messing with me about Delly; on the other hand their jokes would've put me at ease and more calm.

We arrive at her house and before someone answers the door my dad gives me a meaningful look and chokes seeing my nervousness, and I am nervous but not for the reasons my dad thinks. I just don't know what to say or do around Delly, but it's not like before.

Claire, Mrs. Cartwright opens the door and let us in. My parents and I greet politely and she does the same. They all start talking as we walk to the living room.

Walking around the house I see everything is the same. The couch in the same position in front of the TV, the family photos hanging in the same spot on the wall. It seems like nothing has changed.

A few moments later Delly, Mr. Cartwright and Delly's little brother Jason come into the room.

The conversation flows easily, apparently the fact that Delly and I haven't spoken all this time hasn't stopped my parents from socializing with hers.

Our parents are the ones who monopolize the conversation, Delly, Jason and I just laugh along with their jokes and anecdotes.

Jason is sitting next to me, so we have small talk. He's 11 years old and for such a young age he's really smart and funny. We talk about all his videogames and comic books he has. And I can't say I'm not surprised by the collection he says he has.

We move to the dining room and I get to sit next to Delly. I can say I'm not nervous at all, when she starts talking about how excited she's for the wedding. I like that because our conversation didn't need the awkward "hello, how are you?", we just start talking about the plans for the wedding.

"So Delly, what are your plans after high school, if may I ask?" My mom asks in a courteous voice. I can see she's happy and that she is enjoying the evening. I like seeing her like that, it just like the mom form my childhood days, before everything happened.

"I would like to go to law school, Lara." Her answer caught me unprepared, but for the look of everyone in the room I was the only one shocked by her answer. I just couldn't picture nice, friendly Delly Cartwright as a lawyer. But I don't know a lot about her, so what exactly did I expected?

"I'm already looking for a good university near here, and I'm starting to study. I don't think is going to be easy to get into any of the ones I'm planning to apply." She continues her speech and I'm amazed she has everything planned already.

"That's wonderful Dell, but I think you can get into any university you want to." Everyone agrees. And my mom is right, she may not be as smart as Katniss is, but as much as I know she's doing great in school.

"Thanks Lara."

"What about you Peeta? Have you thought about your options?" Mr. Cartwright, I mean Joseph, asks me looking expectantly.

"Yes Joseph, I'm going to the local university. They have a great program in art. So I'm staying."

"I didn't know you were interested in arts." He looks surprised but not in a bad way.

"Yes dad, Peeta is a great artist. Have you seen the big mural outside the school? He was one of the students who paint it."

I'm never shy about my work but I never expected Delly to know about my work on the mural.

"Well, that's impressive." "Yes thank you. I like it a lot. I also have painted and designed some of the news blackboards that are in school. It's not a big work but I like it."

I look at my dad and he smiles at me, he has always supported me about my art and I will always be thankful to him.

I look at my mom and I see something I wasn't prepared to. She gives me a look, a look I haven't seen in years. She's proud; I can see it in her eyes.

I suddenly feel a lump in my throat. I want to stand up and hug her. It's been quite some time since we hug or have a real conversation; for all I know she maybe just found out about my work at school. And I don't blame her. If we are not as close as we used to it's not only her fault.

But no matter how small our talks are, or how little do we know each other, I will always love her. And for the look in her eyes, I know she loves me the same.

"You have a real artist here Lara."

"I know Claire, I know." She smiles at me and we continue with dinner.

After eating dinner our parents went to the kitchen to keep talking about the wedding and only they know what else. So Delly, Jason and I stayed in the living room and decide to watch a movie.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a lawyer." She laughs and so do I. "Maybe I watch a lot of ´Law and Order´" I laugh at her attempt of joke but Jason only shakes his head. "I really like it. And I think I can do it. What I didn't know was about the news blackboards, they're amazing. I wanted to design one last semester but with the cheerleading thing I don't have a lot of time, and I'm not that good either so…"

"You should've tried, I would've helped you." "You would've?" "Yes of course." She narrows her eyes at me, as if she's looking if I'm kidding.

"Ok, maybe one of these days. But you can't make fun of my drawings; I'm not as good as you." "You can't make him promised that. How can he not laugh? I'm better than you at drawing, and that says a lot." I'm trying really hard not to laugh but seeing Delly's face and how Jason is mocking her, I don't think I cannot laugh.

"Oh, shut up Jason!" And that's it I couldn't keep it anymore, so I laugh. And gladly, Delly laugh too.

We keep watching the movie, with some small talk and commentaries about it. It was the typical teenage comedy movie but it wasn't that bad.

After an hour and a half the movie was over, and since we didn't have anything to do, Jason asks us if we want to play something and we say yes. So he goes to his room to bring something we can all play.

After a few moments after Jason leaves, Delly breaks the silence. "I didn't know you and Katniss knew each other." "Oh, yes. She's tutoring me in history."

"That's great! Not the part where you need help with history, I don't like it either. But, I mean, she's really smart. And I didn't know she was the kind of person who tutors other students." I look at her and she clearly sees I didn't understand that last part. "I'm not saying she's mean or anything. Just that because she's a little shy I didn't picture her as a tutor person. But that's nice. It's good for her to make new friends; you can help her with that."

I smile finally understanding her. I didn't picture Katniss as a person who helps others, not because she doesn't care but because she's reserved and not to be rude, but she's not exactly a people person.

But I was dead wrong, she doesn't only helping me, but she also helps those people of the shelter. She's really considerate.

And maybe Delly is right. I can help her being more open to people.

"I know, she is not that sociable, but she has a good heart." "Oh you don't have to say that to me Peeta. I know it. I haven't spoken to her and I only see her yesterday, like face to face, but I like her. And I wouldn't mind getting to know her and being her friend."

I can't imagine them together, they're just so different. But if they knew each other, maybe Katniss would not like Delly instantly I just know that. But Delly would definitely like Katniss once she knows everything Katniss does. I think it just a thing about Katniss. You know her better and you instantly like her, is impossible not to.

Unfortunately I couldn't play with Jason and Delly; our parents came into the living room and announce we were leaving. We say our good byes.

I'm standing in the doorframe waiting for my parents and I see Jason kind of disappointed, I can't help to feel a little guilty.

"I hope next time we could actually play Jason." He smiles at me. "Sure! Come whenever you want Peeta!" I nod and see my parents are ready to go.

We start our way home –obviously not a long walk, since our houses are next door–, I turn my head to see the family waving us good bye. And see Delly smiling at me.

_This is it_, I think to myself, _we could actually be friends_.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sitting on our usual table waiting, for Annie and Finnick to appear. I look around the cafeteria but I can't see them. Just when I'm about to start doodling on one of my notebooks I notice her. No, not Annie. Katniss.

I know she only sits with Gale and Madge, but this is the first time I've seen her sit alone.

I think thoroughly to go there and ask her if I can sit with her, but just the thought makes my throat dry. I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or anything like that. And maybe Gale is on his way, it's still early so he and Madge are probably going to sit with her when they arrive here.

I don't acknowledge the presence of my two friends until Finnick hits the table with his hand in front of me. "Mellark! I am speaking to you, do not ignore me."

"Finnick stop bothering him, I'm sure he is looking for Delly." I can always count on Annie to be my savior –notice the sarcasm. She smiles mockingly at me and I only stick my tongue at her.

She turns her head in the direction of where I was looking; she then looks at me frowning. "Hmm no Delly, who where you looking at then?" "I wasn't looking at anyone. I was looking for you." She narrows her eyes like she doesn't believe me but drops the subject. And I'm glad, I don't even know if I believe me; I don't think I can be able to lie to the both of them, even when Finnick is not really paying much attention to our conversation.

"So Peeta, are we going to talk about this or what?" Most of the time I know what is in that crazy head of Finnick's. But there are times that I am not on the same page as he is. "Pardon me?" "No, no, no, no. Don't 'Pardon me', sir. Annie and I have been talking about it. What? Do you have other friends now? Is that why you don't want to hang out with us anymore? Did you find other awesome best friend to talk to?" Even when he says it pleasantry I can see he means it.

I haven't notice it before, but Finnick was right. We haven't hanging like we used to. Even when I know they need time to themselves, they never leave me outside of their plans, we are always together.

But now with the tutoring sessions, I have to manage my time between school, homework and the bakery. So that doesn't let me a lot of time to spend with them.

I feel really bad; it wasn't my intention to pull them apart. I didn't want that to happen. They're my best friends and I love them.

And I haven't mention to them about the dinner with Delly's family and how everything felt normal, like we never stop talking to each other; or how I have been thinking about Katniss, a lot.

I don't want to keep these things to myself. It's not only affecting them, it is also affecting me.

Besides I don't know what to do in all this "girls situations", but Finnick does and it is nice to have Annie's point of view as a girl.

Before I mention to them my visit to Delly's house or the tutoring with Katniss, Annie gets me out of my train of thought.

"I didn't know Delly knew Katniss." I look at her oddly. "They don't." "Well, then why are they eating together?"

I look at the table were Katniss was sitting and I see them. Ann is right. Dell is looking all talkative and cheerful and Katniss is frowning like always, but she's looking at Delly like she has two heads instead of one.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Delly told me she and Katniss have never spoken to each other. And now I see them at lunch together.

"Let's make this even weirder. Did you notice she's not wearing her cheerleading uniform?" Finnick points out and I see he's right. I was too shock to see them eating together that I didn't notice Delly is in fact, not wearing her usual uniform, but instead is in regular clothes.

"Last weekend she said... but no, she didn't mention..." I started mumbling to myself, but thanks to my bad luck Finn hear what I said.

"Wait! You spoke to her last weekend? Have you been hanging out with her and that's why you don't want to spend time with us anymore?" He accuses me. But before I have the chance to answer him Annie interrupts me.

"You've been talking to her all this time and you haven't told us anything? Did we do something to you? You don't want us to bother you with Delly? You know we're just kidding, but we can stop if you want, right Finn?" The look of concern on her face and her weak tone of voice makes me realize how bad she feels.  
I have seen her like this a few times and I am always worried about her when she looks like this, but knowing that I'm the one making her feel bad breaks my heart.

"No, no, no, no, Annie, no. How can you think that? It's not any of that or you. It's just that since the tutoring started I have to spend more time at the bakery. And I talked to Delly because her parents invited us for dinner last Saturday."

And then I start telling them what happened on her house. It wasn't a big deal but at least I can talk to her again like we're friends.

"Peeta that's great! I knew you and Delly were going to be friends again. I just knew that." Annie's joy is quite contagious and I'm starting to think she's right.

"Yeah, you could even ask her to come to the game next Friday with you. You have to ask her, Mellark! Am I a genius or what?"

Ask her out to the game is a bigger issue. I thought I wanted something between us to happen, but right now I just want to be her friend, like we used to be.

"Wait. But she has to be early with the cheerleaders. I don't think she'll say yes."

"Peeta answer me this simple questions. Did you see her with her uniform today?" Like I previously said, most of the time I know what's on Finnick's mind. And right now I know where this is going.  
"No." He only nods.  
"Did you see her sitting with the other cheerleaders?"  
"No." He keeps nodding.  
"Do you really think she's still a cheerleader?"  
I roll my eyes as I answer him. "No, I don't."  
"So that being clear up, you sir, can ask her out without the fear she'll say no."  
I look at Annie, this whole time she gave me a comprehensive look, and I can see she's still afraid to say anything so I don't get mad at her or something. But I can see her fighting a smile, so she thinks like Finnick.

They actually think I am afraid of ask her out, but I'm not.  
Before the simple thought of ask her out make my hands all sweaty. Now I don't think is a great idea, at least to go as a date. Maybe if we can go as friends, maybe I could ask her.

Wait! No I can't ask her. I don't even think I can go to the game.

"I have tutoring on Friday; I can't go to the game."

They're shocked and actually so I am. We always go to the games to see Finn play. We never missed a single game.

Annie and I look at Finnick, he's only nodding his head and has his lips frown, like he's thinking about something.

"First of all, you don't make an effort to get into the team. And now you say you're not going to the first game of my last season? And because you have tutoring?"

"Look Finn, I am really sorry but..."

"No, no, don't." He shakes his hands in front of my face. "You prefer to hang out with your new antisocial friend..."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't talk about her like that!"

The three of us look at each other in shock and for the first time we share an awkward silence.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Peeta?" Annie is the one who breaks the silence.

I think carefully how I'm going to explain my new "friendship" with Katniss, if that's how I can describe my relationship with her.

I didn't want to explain this to them like this, but I didn't like the way Finn was referring to her.

I know I used to think about her like that, but not anymore. Now that I know her, I know she's more than the tough exterior. She is a really nice person.

"I don't have anything to tell you guys. But she's really nice, I mean, not everyone volunteers gladly to be a tutor. And I have gotten to get to know her better and now I know she's not just an antisocial girl. I think you could like her too."

Finnick is still speechless, but I think is partly because he's mad at me for not going to the game. So is Annie the first to talk again.

"How did you get to know her better? I thought it was just tutoring."

"Yes it is. But the first session we didn't get along so well, so we decided to talk a little more so we don't fight like the first time. We talked a few times before our sessions so that's it."

"Ok. I got it. The girl's nice, but you're still not going to my game because of the tutoring session? No matter who your tutor is, you're still not going?"

I start to shake my head and try to put my best 'I am so sorry' face; but again Annie is the one who tries to save the day.

"But, can't you ask her to tutor you a little early, maybe after school so you can come to the game?"

I think about it, but something just doesn't feel right. Ask her to change schedules so I can go to the game latter. She did ask the same thing last week, but she had a good reason.

"Last week we had to do the tutoring early, I even had to go to her house and..."

"Wait! You went to her house? Why didn't you mention it?"

"I didn't think it was important. She had to take care of her sister, so we studied there. It was kind of funny though."

"Since when study is funny, Mellark?"  
"If you know her, you'll think she is actually funny. She even sung 'settle down' with me." I smile at the thought of her trying so hard not to laugh and sing along with me.

But what I thought would make things better only makes Finnick angrier.

He holds a loudly breath and looks at me with his eyes wide open.

"You sung our song with her?!" He asks like he doesn't believe me. Then he points a finger in front of my face. "You traitor! How could you?"

I think about something to say so he can calm down, when I see is not necessary.

"Does she sings better than me?! Answer me Peeta! Does she!?" He starts to grab people's attention and I understand that he's not mad and we're ok.

"No Finn, no one sings better than you." I smile at him as I lie. Katniss sings beautifully.

People near our table just smile at our eloquent conversation. They are probably already used to us after all this years.

"Well Peeta, Katniss does seems really nice." Annie tells me as she gives me a weird look, as weird as Delly gave to Katniss when we met in the hallway.

I frown at Annie, I don't think I will be able to read correctly a women's expression.

"What about this. You ask Katniss if she can study with you early and then you two come to the game together. So you don't seem rude or anything and we can get to know her as well. What do you think?"

Just the thought of asking Katniss this makes me nervous.

I have never seen her at any game. Maybe she doesn't like football. Maybe she doesn't even want to get to know Finnick and Annie. Maybe she doesn't want to spend time with me outside our tutoring sessions.

Why am I over thinking this? I should just ask her. If she wants to come to the game with me then great. But if she doesn't, well I'll see what I can do.

It's not that hard. I just need to actually ask her.

"Ok. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Great! I'd really like to know her." Annie is just one of those people who love anyone, so I know she means it. Finnick is the one I'm worried about. He is special when it comes to people. When he doesn't like someone he can't hide it, but when the case is the other way he is a good friend.

"What do you say Odair? Is it ok with you?"

"If that's the only way you can go to the game, then fine."

"She's cool; you're going to like her. I promise."

"Yea, we'll see. But I just know she's not going to like me."

And maybe Finn is right. Katniss is the complete opposite to him, and he can't control how he is, so I'm quite nervous about what's going to happen between this two.

"I'll try to warn her about you."I tell him grinning.

I look at the table were my tutor and my childhood friend are sited and see that Katniss is not looking at her companion oddly anymore, but that doesn't mean her scowl disappear.

Suddenly, Katniss stands up with the tray in her hands as a motion to leave the cafeteria, and just as surprising as the whole act of them eating together Delly does the same and walks behind Katniss, leaving the three of us speechless.

I wouldn't like anything else than to know what they were talking about.

I couldn't take Delly and Katniss eating together off of my mind for the rest of the day, I couldn't focus on my classes or anything else. Luckily it was the last hour, History, that means I can have a conversation with Delly. I truly hope she can at least tell me anything about their conversation.

I enter the classroom looking for Delly, and even when I always used to look for her right now is not for the same reason it was before. And I cant help but to think everything revolves around Katniss.

I sit in my usual spot when I see Delly walking in the classroom. I wave at her so she can see me before I can think about how awkward it could be or how nervous I am; suddenly, talking to Delly just seems normal. But then, why am I nervous? Why am I afraid everything turns out wrong? And then I think about what I want to talk to Delly.

She smiles at me and sits right next to me.

"Hi, Peeta! I haven't seen you all day. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Good as well."

I don't want to go straight to the point and ask her about Katniss, so I ask her a simpler topic, but one that is as interesting.

"I see you're not wearing your uniform, can I ask why?" I say with a friendly smile hoping she will tell me. She laughs before answer me.

"Everyone has been asking me the same question all day. I just thought it was time for me to stop stressing about the cheerleading and training and all that stuff and start studying so I can get a good scholarship." I'm not shocked, for what I've heard it's quite difficult to get into law school. But I know she'll do just fine.

"I know you'll get a great scholarship."

"Thanks Peet."

My hands start shaking thinking about how I'm going to casually ask her about Katniss.

"That wasn't the only surprise you gave us today though."

She looks at me like she doesn't understand me. I was hoping she would, I didn't want to ask her directly about Katniss, but I think I have to be clearer.

"You were eating with Katniss today at lunch. I thought you didn't know her that well."

She looks at me in shock but just for a brief second, then she gives me a big grin.

"Oh that. I saw her eating alone so I just thought I could go and talk to her, I don't know make her company." She tells me calmly, but still, I feel she's hiding me something.

"Wasn't difficult to talk to her? I know she's not really a talkative person."

"Yeah at first she wasn't comfortable, I think. But I know how to make people talk." She shrugs. "You only have to pay attention and talk about the right subject."

I don't know what she means with that, but I'm glad that Katniss is getting along with more people. On the other hand, I can't help but to feel a little jealous that Delly can easily talk to her and I can't. I just can't understand why is so difficult for me to talk to her when I am really good talking to anyone.

"Maybe you should pay more attention, if you want to easily talk to her, just saying." She smiles again giving me a comprehensive smile and at the same time a suspicious look.

And I know she's right, I need to pay attention to Katniss, not the stuff I already know about her, but the small important things she does and likes.

And that is going to be my goal tomorrow. I plan to know a lot more about her and not for the propose to get along for the tutoring sessions. No, this time is because I want to. And at the end of the session I will ask her to go to the game with me. I can only hope she says yes.

* * *

I know it took me a while but I was out of town and I didn't have a lot of time to write, I know it's not a lot but here it is.

**Random person in wonderland**: thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chickeninacoop**: thanks for the review, and sorry for the spelling mistakes I'm working on it. I know my chapters are not that long but it's the first time I write anything like this so... I know eventually I'll write longer chapters. About the Gale thing, he's not a main character in my story but he will be mention in some chapters (don't worry there's no Gale/Katniss relationship) that's all I'm saying. Thanks again for the review and I hope you like this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't think I was going to be this nervous when I was rehearsing what to say to Katniss. But right now, my hands can't seem to stop sweating or shaking.

I look at the clock for the third time since I got to the library to find that she's 10 minutes late. She's never late. Did something happen to her? Did she forget we had tutoring today? No, she couldn't. It's Tuesday, we always have tutoring on Tuesdays she knows that.

I play with my hands as a sign of desperation. What is wrong with me? I remember the first time I had to come to the library for my first session, I wasn't so excited about the tutoring and I didn't even know who my tutor was, that wasn't very thrilling either. Then I found Katniss was my tutor and I wasn't sure how everything was going to turn out.

Now I'm anxious waiting for her; I want her to get here already, but at the same time I don't. It's all so frustrating!

I'm becoming desperate when I finally spot her at the front door. She's trying to catch her breath, so I suppose she came running and the thought makes me smile. She looks at me and I see her cheeks are pink, which is maybe because of the running but I can't help thinking that maybe, just maybe it's because of me.

She starts walking in my direction and I get more nervous. _This is it, Mellark. _I think to myself. _You can do this! _

"Sorry for being late, I had this thing and I thought I could be here on time. Sorry." She says apologetically and I become curious as what this "thing" is. But I put that thought aside and smile at her.

"It's ok. I've been late before, so it's only fair."

She smiles shyly at me too. And that's the only think I needed to encourage me. I have to ask her now.

"Listen there's this thing on Friday…" I frown. It has never been difficult for me to talk to someone. I really need some help.

"The first game of the season?" This comes as a shock I didn't know she knows about the game.

"Yeah, how do you know?" I look at her oddly and she only chuckles.

"Maybe you didn't know this, but I go to the same school as you do so…" She shrugs and it's my turn to chuckle.

"Thanks for the breaking news. But what I meant is I didn't know you knew about the game."

"That's all people talk in school. I don't think anyone doesn't know about it."

"You're right. I was…I was thinking if…" I don't know why this is so difficult.

I take a deep breath so I can start over again, but she interrupts me.

"It's fine. We can postpone the session, it's ok if you want to go to the game."

She's misunderstanding everything. "No, no, no, no…. That's not what I was trying to say. Well yes, but no. Sort of…"

She looks confused and I don't blame her.

"Sorry Peeta, I'm not following you."

"I was thinking, if you want to of course, if it's ok to have the tutoring earlier like last week and then… you know… we can go to the game. If you want"

She stares at me but I can't read her expression.

"We will meet Finn and Annie there, we always go together to see Finn play."

She still doesn't say a word and that only makes my hands sweat more.

"You're asking me to go to the game with you?" I try to speak, but my vocal cords don't seem to function. So I only nod.

"And your friends are ok with that?"

I'm finally able to talk, I just hope my voice don't reveal how nervous I am. "Yeah, they want to meet you."

She looks at me suspiciously. And I think about what I just said, I mean, it's not a lie but it's not completely true.

"They want to meet me? Why?"

"I've talked them about you… the tutoring, I mean." It's as if she wants to make things difficult for me on purpose.

"Well, yeah I think I have to ask my parents first. I don't want Prim to be alone, so I'll have to check with them first."

I can't help the smile that appears on my face. She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either.

"Yeah, yes… yes ok." I think she's trying hard not to smile, but she lowers her head so I'm not quite sure.

Me, on the other hand, I can't stop grinning and I don't want to. There's a chance she is going with me… I mean us. Maybe I should warn her about Finnick. But if I do she's going to think I'm assuming she is going; besides I don't want to scare her with Finn. No, I should wait. Yeah, that's better.

"Should we start or…?" I can see she's now half smiling. I guess that's something.

"Yes. Sure."

She pulls out her books and we start to study.

The two hours pass too quickly for my liking, so when we leave the library I make sure to make small talk, ask her about her weekend and classes. To my surprise she talks to me back just as easily and we finish our conversation when we get to her car without any awkward silence.

I'm really glad we can finally talk like we are friends. But that didn't make my nervousness ceased. I just hope she didn't notice how edgy I was the past two hours.

We say our goodbyes and as soon as she gets into her car I walk to mine, but I don't get in. I just stand there watching her leave the school parking lot.

I think about all of the things we could do on Friday if Katniss does come to the game with us. There's usually an after party, but Finn, Ann and me never go. We have this tradition to go to Finnick's dad restaurant where we eat junk food and milkshakes until it's time to close.

I know I don't know a lot about Katniss, but I don't think she would like to go to the party, so I really hope she's ok with our tradition.

Even when I already talked to her I still feel nervous. I don't know why. I just really hope her parents say yes and she can come to the game with us. I'll probably be even more nervous and anxious than I am now, but I want to spend time with her and not just ask her questions and then get to study. I want to know more about her, I want her to get to know me and Finn and Annie.

I start to laugh at myself, a nervous laugh. I have never been like this before. Whatever I thought I felt for Delly it is not the same. Yes, I always was nervous when I saw her or when I try to say Hi to her. But with Katniss is different, we started talking thanks to the tutoring sessions and at first I wasn't bothered to talk to her it was just that she's just not a talkative person so we didn't get along well. But when we started to get to know each other better, I realized the kind of person she is. She cares about her family so much; you can easily tell about the way she talks about them, she's nice, unselfish, shy and quiet but with a good heart. And so much more that I want to know.

I don't even know what to do with myself, or Katniss.

I sigh; I guess I have a call to do.

I speed up to get to my house faster.

I lie in my bed with my phone on hand and I stare at the ceiling.

I know I need some kind of help here. But thinking you're feeling something is different than talk to someone about what you are feeling, it makes it more real.

I dial my friend's number. And I wait. I don't even know how I'm going to explain myself or what I'm going to say exactly.

"Hey Peet, what's up?" I hear the smooth tone of Annie's voice and I feel better already.

I know I should have spoken to Finn first. But he's going to tell me that I'm just confused because Katniss is helping me and that I have no feelings towards her whatsoever. Annie on the other hand, with her feminine and understanding side, is going to help me to figure out whatever this is.

"Hey Ann, nothing just, um, I just get home from tutoring."

"Oh, how was it?"

"Ok, I guess. Ummm..." Great! Now I can't even talk to my best friend.

"But that's not what you wanted to talk about, right?"

"How is that you can read my mind so easily Annie?"

"Mm...I'm just gifted. Speak up, Mellark. What's in that head of yours?"

"That's the thing. I'm not even sure anymore."

"Of course you are. If you weren't, we wouldn't be speaking right now." Why am I complicating things? I should just tell her.

"I spoke to Delly yesterday." She takes a moment before she speaks again.

"That's cool. I suppose you invited her to the game?"

"No, I didn't."

"And that's because..." I think about it. Why didn't I ask her? Yeah maybe I didn't want to go out with her as more than friends, but I could have told her my plans so we could all go together. But the truth is, I didn't want us all go together. I want Katniss to go. Now the question is, I want to go with her as more than friends or friends only?

"I think you know why, Ann."

"Oh, I know Peet, but I want _you_ to tell me." I rub my face with my hand.

"Why are you making this harder on me?" She laughs.

"You're the one making this difficult, Peeta. You call me for an advice; first tell me what's wrong."

"I maybe, um, have been, you know, thinking about Katniss lately." I can feel myself blush; I cover my face with my free hand even when I know Annie can't see me. I expect her to laugh again, but she doesn't. She must be smiling at least.

"That's how you call your problem?" Yes she's definitely smiling, maybe even trying not to laugh at me.

"Ok I like her, ok! Ugggh is that what you wanted to hear?!" I can now hear her laugh. And now I'm getting mad.

"I don't see why you find this funny Cresta."

"I'm sorry Peeta. But really, how long did it take you to realize that?"

"If you already knew why didn't you say something? How did you notice anyway? "

"I had my doubts when you started speaking to Delly and you didn't show any sign of anxiety or, you know stuff like before. Then I knew when you talked about her in the cafeteria, you should've seen your face. You were different."

"How was I different?"

"You had this goofy smile on your face. And you blushed at moments, remembering something about her, I guess."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't my story to tell. You had to realize how you felt for yourself."

"Does Finnick know?"

"He knows, but he prefers to ignore it."

"Why? What is wrong in me liking Katniss?"

"Peeta, I don't want you to take this in the wrong way. There's nothing bad in you liking her. But you have been in the tutoring for two weeks with her and you have already changed, in a good way don't get me wrong. You stopped caring about what Delly thinks; you're more concentrate on the bakery and your studies. And that's good. But we kind of miss you, Finn more than I do, of course." We both chuckle at her last statement. Because we know it's true. It's not that Annie doesn't care about me like Finn, but Finn and I have been best friends since kindergarten. "He's just jealous of Katniss, but he's too proud to admit it."

"Annie I'm really sorry. I feel like a complete idiot." I really do. When they spoke to me in the cafeteria I didn't think things were this bad between us. I'll have to change that.

"Don't be Peeta. All of this time you have been chasing Delly you weren't nearly as happy as you are now. Katniss does something to you. She makes you happy. And we're happy if you're happy." She's right, Katniss has this effect on people -on me- and she doesn't realize it. Well I didn't either, but now I can see it clearly.

"Yeah you're right. I'm always kind of excited for the next session so I can see her."

"See! I bet you're smiling right now." I am, but I don't say anything.

"What do I do now?"

"I think you should talk to both of them. And tell them how you feel about her."

"But what if she doesn't like me?" God! Did I just sound like a 13 year old? She laughs at me and I can't help to join her.

"You are seriously blind Peeta!" She sighs. "But that's not my story to tell either. You just have to tell her. Did you invite her to the game?"

"Yeah, it was awful, but I did it."

"Great! You'll see when Finnick gets to know her, he'll like her." She says confidently.

"It looks like you like her already."

"I like whoever makes you happy Peeta. Finnick too, but you know him, he's just stubborn. Besides, she looks like a nice person."

"She is, you're gonna like her, I promise."

"I know. Peeta, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ann."

"What was it that made your feelings towards Delly change?"

I've been thinking about this. What made me realize that my feelings towards Delly were only friendly? Why now? Maybe it is that I haven't feel like this before. I don't know what Katniss does to me. I just know I want to be with her all the time. And know everything about her. But with Delly I had this idea that we should be perfect for each other, because we knew each other so well, we were childhood friends but I didn't think about it until we grew apart. But that was it. I had the _idea_ that we should be together. I was just too stubborn to realize that I like her but just as friends. Now we're not as good friends as we were before but I do care about her and appreciate her friendship.

"Maybe my feelings never changed; I wanted to see things that weren't there."

"And Katniss had to come to your rescue to make you realize how you truly felt?" She says mockingly.

"Ha Ha, very funny; maybe I would have realize it eventually, but I am glad that Katniss helped me a little."

"Hey! What about me? I solved all of your problems."

"Oh that's because you're gifted Miss Cresta." We both laugh. "No; but seriously, thanks Annie. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know I'm that awesome. You're welcome kid, any time."

"I think that's another thing I should thank Finnick for. If it weren't for his creepy obsession over you we wouldn't be friends." We burst out laughing.

"You're right, we must be thankful for his stalking behavior." We keep laughing until the room become silent.

"Well Peet, it was good to talk to you. But my mother is calling me to dinner so I have to leave you."

"Ok, Ann. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Good night."

"Good night Ann."

I arrive to school earlier than usual. My plan today is talk to Finnick first. I know what Annie told me is true. I have known Finnick almost all my life and if there's something bothering him and that damages his pride he won't say anything about it.

I should have realized about it sooner. I'm supposed to be his best friend, but apparently I'm not good at such thing lately, and I'm ashamed for it.

I park my car and go straight to the school, but before I enter I see this extravagant woman picking some papers of the floor and I immediately know who it is.

"Miss Trinket let me help you with that." Our literature teacher looks up and gives me a bright smile.

"Thank you very much Peeta. I'm carrying more paperwork than I normally do." She says with her exaggerated accent.

I help her pick up her stuff and we head to her office.

"I saw you didn't sign for this year welcoming committee."

"Yes, it's my senior year and I have lots of study to do and I wanted more time to myself, but surprisingly I'm not having any."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But you know everything will turn out right. You are a clever and talented student."

"Thanks Miss Trinket, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome Peeta. Of course I can't deny our murals and our boards are not as beautiful as last year's were. We miss your art."

I try not to laugh at her. Even when she's always encouraging us to express our art, she always wants a certain way to do the stuff at the committee. She is a very polite woman, but when something isn't done the way she wants or at the time she needs it, she becomes a little hysterical.

"I think the boards look great this year, but thanks again Miss Trinket."

"You're such a sweet and polite young man."

We arrive to her office and I put her stuff on her desktop."

"Thanks again Peeta."

"It's not a problem Miss Trinket."

"Well you have to get going and start studying and I have to start with our new student's paperwork, who arrives next week, I have a lot to do." She picks a folder and checks it. "Look at the coincidence, our new student is in the same grade as you Peeta!" She exclaims cheerful. Now that I think about it I'm surprise she's not our cheerleading team coach. "I hope you give a warm welcoming to our new student even when you're not on the committee anymore. I expect nothing less of you Peeta."

"I will Miss Trinket. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going." I smile politely at her.

"Of course, of course. We have a big, big, big day ahead of us."

I leave her office smiling. Miss Trinket just made my day. Now I'm not so nervous to talk to Finnick. I just need to find him before the class starts.

* * *

**pumpkinking5:** Thanks a lot for the review and yes you are right Delly and Katniss talking wasn't coincidence, but we will find out about that later. I explain a little about Finnick's feelings but we will get the talk between him and Peeta the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Guest:** I'm always excited when I get a review and yours made my week so here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Thanks for the review.**  
**

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, see you next week(:


End file.
